Sub-band signal processing is commonly used for various algorithms, such as acoustic echo cancellation, noise reduction or beam forming. While it has known advantages over full-band processing, there is a problem of increased delay. For example, a sub-band system with 128 bands for processing a 16 KHz signal introduces additional delay of 25-40 msec. For some applications, like phones, customers require a shorter delay without sacrificing the algorithm performance.